Something Magical
by foreverdawn108
Summary: Bella moves away from the town she's always known as home ,to get away from all the craziness of magic. She meets a vampire,Edward Cullen,and is immediately taken with him. Will they fall in love and live happily ever after? Or will she lose everything?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was brushing my long brown hair , getting ready for my first day at my new dad , Charlie , was attempting to make breakfreast down 's not used to having to take care of anyone but himself. See when i was about 5 he left my mom , not because he didn't love her but because things were , and still are complicated at home. With me , my two sisters and my mom and most my family living under the same roof. And it's because of me and my sisters we needed everyone but only my one aunt has a my blood family are girls no one knows why but we've just never had a boy born in the so me and my sisters are "special", were the ones who ride around on broom sticks and are are far from ugly, were all very beautiful.I'm the middle is the youngest, she has naturally brown hair but she dyes in all the time right now i think it's a pretty all have these cool blue eyes with swips of green in the is the oldest , she has long curly blond all skinny , perfectl y mom,Sabrina, is awesome and my aunt Bonnie and her husband Chris are soo my grandma is controlling but means well she is kinda the leader of our Nick my first true love was also a witch or has dark brown curly 's so i don't live in Flordia anymore, i live in Forks,'s a small town , a very small town that moved to after I left florida.I miss my florida and the beach and i miss my sisters horribly we are all so are the most powerful witches in the world and im not were called "the power of three".We work for the greater good, for the elders we don't get paid but we dont care we love saving only down side to this is demons , yeah there real and they all want to kill us , because we kill them if they are trying to kill mortals or if they want to kill us for messing up with there bounty.I have the power of freezing things and blowing up things and has premonitions and is an has telekinesis , she can move thing with her mind.I love all my family we just had a close call i was almost killed to the point where even white-lighters can't heal -lighters are basicly angels all witches have sister's and I is sweet his name is Leo, we think he likes one of our other aunts , i wanted to get away from it all and i moved here.

"Bella food's ready", charile said , im not allowed to call him charlie to his face.

"Okay be right down!" , i shouted.

My family was rich i think we had he biggest house in room here was big , i just got finished sisters and i had just stopped texting because our , i mean there school was just starting up.I took one last look in the mirror and fixed my shirt , i had pretty good fashion i went down

stairs with my bag and saw the mess.

"Dad you really should let me cook from now on", i commented.

It looked like everything was dirty.

"So'kay but i did make a mess didn't i?"

He turned around and he had pancake batter all over his had wavy brown hair and brown eyes sometimes when he smiled i could see why my mom had fallen for him.

"Okay i am so making dinner tonight!"I said."Okay i'll leave some money here so you can go shopping after school" , he placed about $100 dollars on the counter."Now hurry up you dont want to be late on the first day of school", he said.

I was nervous even thow i always have fit i n , i dont know something was off about me today.

"What about the pancakes?",I said trying to stall.

He smiled a wary smile and said"None of them survived".As he spoke he moved out of the way to see about 5 black pancakes on the stove.

I laughed , gosh how did he survive all these years!It's going to be weird living here.I've seen charlie 2 times a year for the last 11 years it's going to

take some getting used to.

"Okay , i better get going , see you later"I said a bit mopey.

My heart started to accelerate as it always did when i was going to face the unknown.

"Good luck",charlie said probably sensing my panic.

All those years with my mom and her family was bound to wear off on you.I didn't blame my dad for leaving 's not like we had no money without him and i really kinda just did the same thing but i didn't want to think of it that way.I want to think off it as a early college trip except i was 17 and a junior in high school, now attending Forks High School ."Yay" i thought sarcasticly.I finally went out to my car a nice little black got in it made me feel more relaxed20, it had more of a home feeling to school was about 10 miles from my new house.I pulled up not going to where most kids were because i had to pick up my schedule.I locked my car and went in to the nice cozy warm office, that felt

good because it was so cold outside.

"Well hello , may i help you with something?"The only person in the room at the time , a semi large woman with red curls who would be much pretty if she lost some weight.

I smiled flashing my dimples as i always did when i met someone new , no matter who they were.

"Yes , im Isabella Swan , i need to pick up my scedule."

I wonder if the town knew my dad had left us as children because everyone in town loved in this small town knew each other.

She smiled

"Aw yes , we been expecting you , hold on just one minute".

She went to the computer and printed something , then held it out to me.

"This is your schedule and a map of the school , now have all your

teachers sign this and bring it back to me after school , have a good first day."

She said.

"Thank you"i smiled and left.I walked back out to my car drove to where all

the other kids were. I stayed in my car trying to memorize the map so i wouldn't look like a geek trying to find her way.I heard the bell ring and hurried out of the car.I took i deep breath and faced the unknown.


	2. First Encounter

A/N:Okay here is chpt. me if you like it.:)

Chapter 2

I wanted to crawl in a hole everyone [especaily the guys] were staring at me.I liked attention but not staring attention.I was used to it thow. I was the captin of my cheer team back home , and i was good, not that im in to came in handy when we fought demonds , to be able to kick-flip them in the face.I think they have a cheer team here but i don't think i will came up to me ,

"Hi", it was a timid boy voice.I turned he was cute in so many words, still

had a baby face with blond hair and blue not my type.

"Hey"i said back and stared for a second from my dimply smile.

"Ummm your Isabella right?"I knew he knew who i was he was just playing

dumb.

"Just bella and your name is?"Some one hit him in the back of the head and said your going to be we started walking

"Mike Newton it's nice to meet you , what's your first class?"He said eventually.

I looked at my schedule and said"Algebra honors".Great math first thing in the morning that wasn't going to be good.

He smiled , looking pleased . "That's my first class too , i'll show you the way" . I didn't need to worry, i fit in ,by lunch i already had about 3 girl friends , 3 guys friends and they asked me to sit with them at lunch .I had the classes with almost everyone .Not surprising i guess there are only about 300 kids in this school . I made small talk with the girls named Jessica and Angela ,they were both nice . They had asked if i wanted to hang out ,so this was good. There wasn't really any guys i was interested in , but i knew i wouldn't be i thought sadly. Not after nick , he was drop dead gorgeous it would be hard to top that.I was just looking around the room bored as i would be until i were this group of kids at a table who weren't talking but my god were they put me to were 5 of them at the table 3 boys and 2 of the boys was huge, he looked like a body girl next to him had to be the most gorgeous girl or woman i have ever t.v. and pop starts all of them put had long blond hair and a angel like face , that would put any girl standing next to her to shame but not the other was pixie like, short black hair going in all was beautiful boy who had his arm around her had blond hair and looked like he was concentrating very hard on last boy i looked at took my breath away, he had bronze hair , it was a messy style but made any girl want to grab was 1000 times better than nick but i thought it might be too i could be saw my interest in them.

"Those are the Cullens"she said.I couldn't even look at her because i was so amazed by them ,mostly the bronze haired boy.

"They all very nice looking" , i said in a bit of an awe voice that i wanted to get rid of.

"Yes!", she said.

"You said cullens?Are they all related?"i said.I thought about=2 0that and they was the blond haired boy had his arm around the pixie girl was not family like.

"No , the blond boy Jasper and the blond girl Rosalie are the Hales and the rest are the .Cullen and adopted all of them but rosalie and emmett are together. like together, together and so are Alice , the short brown hair girl and Jasper."

What a strange thing to be together with someone and live in the same probably had some fun at night.

"Who is the one with the reddish brown hair?"I asked.

I couldn't help it i

was already smitten and still looking at him.

"That's Edward don't waste your time he doesn't date".

When she spoke her name he looked over at her as if he heard her but he couldn't have he was on the other side of they i , as a witch couldn't hear that had a tab better senses then normal giggled and looked he looked at for a second thow , when he was staring he looked a little mad then quickly looked away not was a new one , no guy had ever done that to away i was kinda hurt i never wanted a guy more than him and he just looked away the bell rang i had my next class , biology , with everyone at my lunch was chatting with my happily but i was barley paying attention to him , I was still thinking about well don't let it bother=2 0you , thought to myself it didn't really work that we walked in i could see he was in this class only seat avalible was by he has to notice me now i could just say hi.I saw him out of the corned of my eye moving stuff around so i could sit there , when i was getting my slip signed in the back of the room.I had worn my hair up and not very low shirt with a jacket and my normal out fit.I didn't want to make girl enimies my first before i went to sit over there i took my hair down , shook my around my face and pull my shirt down to reveal my impressive has to notice me i sat down he did notice me but not in the way i was looking whole body went ridgid and it didn't look like he was breathing , it looked like he smelled something bad but it couldn't be me i always smelled wonderful.I could feel his glare on me but i did not meet i did meet his glare, not gaze as i was used did not look away as i thought he would, so i looked quickly away and felt a blush warm my was a very long it was over he moved out of his chair so quickly out the door i didn't even have a chance to take a rest of the day was horrible even though everyone was nice i couldn't get his face out of my last period of the day was least like at home, i wouldn't be hot and it was20so cold here i could not sweat if i tried.I didn't have to dress out today though because it was my first day here.I took a big deep breath as i walked out of the locker room and went straight to my car chatting with Angela on the way.I said goodbye quickly and said we should hang out sometime and she smiled and said it was nice to have someone understand her now and was glad i moved here.I could tell we were going to be good friends.I didn't want to get to upset because my powers are connected to my emotions , so if i got so mad and i had a water bottle in front of me , it would blow did not have to be breakable , i could dent steal if i wanted to ,with enough concentration.I drove to the little office to give the lady my my surprise to find Edward Cullen there seeming to be arguing with the lady not noticing that i came quickly turned around and took a deep breath and turned to stone with his fits turned into balls and snapped his teeth together and very quickly retreated like he did in class today.I was could he hate me so much!I didn't even know lady at the desk looked dazed i wonder what he was saying to her.

"Did you have a good day",she said.

It seemed she wanted me to enjoy being here as much as charile does.

"Yes , i think i will get the hang of things soon".I lied trying to sound

convincing.

She seemed to belive me.I handed her my slip and left .I went back to the house only to get the money charile , had left me for store was big for such a small town.I got enough food for 2 weeks of cooking , plus pop tarts for things here were so really was going to be some time to get used to living here.I made chicken and rice for gave me a chance to forget about Edward Cullen and his glares but not for long.

"So how was your first day?"Charlie wondered when we were eating.

"It was good , meet some new people."I said , i was a good liar.

"That's good , glad to hear it."he said and fled to the living room to the flat screen , somethings just dont change i thought sadly to myself.

We watched CSI and talked about small my sisters were and what they were up to.I finally said goodnight and retreated up to my new room.I fell asleep quickly considering the rain hammering down on the even dreamed. I dreamt about Edward , not shocking i was thinking about him when i was falling asleep.I was at school but no one else was there .It was my old school and the sun was i was in the shade at a picnic one was around for miles , i could just tell.I was starting to get scared but then i saw Edward walking toward in the shadows.

He came up to me and said"You are so beautiful".

I smiled his voice was velvet.I smiled flashing my dimples more.I realized then i had only a bathing suit of my more scampy ones from back home.I looked around for my matching cover up but it was no where to be seen.

"Don't worry"he said ,sounding seductive.

"It won't be on for long".

A/N:Okay kinda a cliffy :D Now if you want me to write more REVIEW or i will i know that you like feel free to make any suggestions.

-Katie


	3. Teenage Hormones!

**READ!|**

A/N:Okay now i need you guys to review!I have about 150 hits and 2 reviews!Come people it's not that hard!I will post this chapter but if i dont get at least 8 reviews i will not post the next chapter!

Ps.I already have the next chpt. written , so if you like my story review or no more :,(

-Katie

**Chapter 3**

My heart was beating so fast as he moved in closer to me and kissed me hard.I wanted to go out in the sun but he said he couldn' reached for the back of my top and then i woke up with a ,i always wake up at the good home me and abigail knew how to have Taylor was the responsible one.I wasn't a whore.I never have gone all the way but have gotten close with i didn't want to think about him , afraid i would miss i didn' was Edward's doing i thought sadly.I wanted to continue with my dream so i went back to sleep.I woke in the morning dissapointed.I didn't dream at all.I would kill for that dream again , i could still remember the way his lips felt against , god , my teenage hormones were kicking to get up.I dressed in a hurry excited to get to s chool and grabbed a non toasted pop tart.I realized i forgot my phone in the car.I had 7 missed calls all from home and 13 new text !I love them but they drive me insane i got to school i saw the cullens but not was he?He must be in the school already i told when i went in everyone was going to class and he wasn't anywhere.I went to my locker quickly and headed to seemed nice enough always talking so all i had to do was nod in the right spot.I went to lunch and there were only 4 cullens at the table.I refused to belive that it was because of me he wasn't at school.I felt uneasy the rest of the day and more when i was sitting at the lab table alone.I went home as quickly as i could.I needed to talk to my sisters right now!I made Charlie something to eat quickly and put it in the sisters beat me to the punch when my cell rang.I picked up quickly.

"Hello?"I said quickly.

"Isabella Mia Swan",Taylor=2 0said , her voice pissed.

"Speaking",i said playfully.

Her mood did not lighten.

Then abigial spoke "How could you not answer our calls!We about went insane not hearing from you!We thought a demond might have even were going to orib in if you didn't answer just now",She almost screamed.

I felt guilty right away , forgot about they would have thought if i didn't answer my phone for a while.

"Im sooooo sorry.I forgot that you would think something happend to pleased that you care so been a long two days."I laughed once without humor.

"Okay , what's wrong?"Abigail said.

She's always been the most sensitive one out of all three of us.I explained everything to them and they were one ever has rejected us , a guy weren't vain , not at might sound it at times but we aren't.

"Well that's something strange",Taylor said.

"And it figures he the HOTEST guy i have ever seen,"I said.

I was still mad.I mean it makes no sense at all!I mean i am not vain but i am beautiful everyone one knows ,everyone tells me.

"Oh well i guess i'll get over it whatever",I tried to sound didnt buy it.

"All right , hmmm , i got it!Wear somethin' real sexy tomorrow".Abigail said.I laughed, that's Abby for you.

"Never mind im going to go to bed, talk to you tomorrow."

"Do you promise to call us tomarrow?"Taylor said , she was always the worrie wart.

I sighed "Okay i promise night' love ya."

I hung up not waiting for an answer.I would get crap from them tomorrow but I just wanted to sleep.I got ready for bed in a daze , thinking days dragged on and i couldn't get that boy out of my head.

Edward wasn't at school for the next i would sit alone at my biology tabel and everyday there would only be 4 Cullens at lunch.I couldn't believe 's just went on a vacation , that's 's what i keep20telling on Monday at lunch i was very surprised to see 5 's leaned over and said

"Edward Cullen is staring at you."

Yes!Finally he was looking at me.I glanced over at him and he had a look of consentration and frustration.I looked away because again that really wasn't the stare i was going for but at least it didn't look like he wants to kill the girls except Angela were looking at me, envious i might hey i can't help it if he stares at me.I didn't look at him again the rest of i wondered if he was looking at lunch was over i got up and dumped my tray and thought seriously about skipping i didn't because i am stronger than my mom always tought my sister's and I to face our problems head i walked to biology with Mike tagging was already seated at my,i mean our lab wasn't wearing a jacket and he only had a grey t-shirt ,he must be the shirt was fitted and showed off his hormons kicking !Look anywhere but him.I went to sit down , staring at the floor and put my backpack down.I looked up at the board and great we were doing a lab today!

"Hello",a musical voice said.

Dear god , his voice is even perfect!

A/N:Sorry it's not long ;next chapter will be thow!


	4. Sparks

Chapter 4

I was momentarily frozen. He was looking right at me with these burning golden eyes. I had never seen him this close before and i think if it is possible, he is even more sexy up close. I was still studying his face when i remembered he was talking to me. I took a deep breath and answered,

"Umm ... i ....Hi", I stuttered out.

Ohh god , could that have been even more embarrassing! I probably sound like i'm mental! Ughh, this has never happened before, me being nervous about a guy. Back home i had alot of guy friends. I tend to get along better with them sometimes. He then gave me this gorgeous crooked smile.

He laughed at my reaction.

"I'm sorry i was so terribly rude the other day. My name is Edward Cullen and you must be Bella." He said.

His voice was like velvet. Wow , okay Bella ,stop, think, and answer like your not mental!

I cleared my throat and said,"Yes i am."

The shorter my answer the better. Stick to that motive. He got that look of concentration again. He stared at me like he wanted something or was trying to find an answer. He shook his head and looked away for a moment and then back at me. Then chose to talk.

"Alright class to day we are doing a mitosis lab , i have placed the slides already so get too it!"

Edward looked back at me and gestured to the microscope ,"Ladies first", he said with that to die for crooked smile.

I very nearly had a heart attack. He has captivated me so much and i just meet him !

I think i stared at him for too long because he frowned and said,"Or i could go first if you wish."

I wish there was a teleprompter that would tell me what to say because i am making myself look like an idiot. I shook my head and noticed that he was about the only guy looking at my face today. I see we have a gentleman on out hands. I smirked and thought how he was one guy i was willing to make an exception to looking.

He noticed my smile and cocked his head to the side with that same frustrated look on his face. I really need to start to paying attention to his questions. So i cleared my head and grabbed to microscope. I was in advanced in my old school , so i knew what i was talking about.

I looked at the slide and confidently said anaphase.

I was about to removed the slide when i felt his hand stopping me. I felt this jolt of energy shoot up my arm from his touch and i noticed that his hand was ice cold. I didn't jerk my hand back and i glanced up at him to see if i could see if he had felt something too.

His face was was hard to read but he brought his eyes to meet mine and i repressed a gasp. His eyes were still very gold but they seemed to be burning at the same time and they were borring into my bright green ones. I could get lost in those all day , we seemed to have a certain connection between us and neither of us dared to break it. I don't know how long we stayed like that but when Mr. Banner slapped his hand on our lab table we both looked at him.

He looked between us both with a smug expression on his face, I noticed that the lab sheet was gone from under my hand.

"If you to are done staring at each other , would you mind showing me the work you have accomplished?"

I felt heat creep up to my face. That's when i heard Edward speak up.

"We finished , Sir." He said with confusion within his tone.

I turned my head quickly to look at him. I mean we got like two done and there were 5. Mr. Banner quickly took the paper from him and examined it. I lowered my head for the scolding that was sure to come from lying. I was very surprised when he furrowed his eyes brows together and set the paper back on our table.

"Well , i guess you two did a good job , and I'm sorry for assuming things,"

He walked away quickly , on to different tables to scold. I turned my head back to Edward awaiting an answer.

He simply smiled that crooked smile i already loved at my confused expression.

"I heard other students say the answers behind us, I just have very good hearing ." He said nonchalantly.

I, on the other hand, knew he was lying because i have excelled hearing too and would have heard someone say the answer.

Okay , so he his defiantly different. I don't know what to think , this handsome creature on the outside with such a odd inside it would seem.

The silence was getting uncomfortable.

"So , where were you the past week?" I said trying to make small talk.

He glanced at me from the corner of his eye and his posture stiffened. What the hell is wrong with him?Every time I ask him something he goes all cryptic on me.

"I was out of town," he paused and looked me in the eye , "personal reasons."

I held his gaze for a few seconds then looked down. He seemed so mysterious and i wanted to get to know him. I had this sort of pull to him and to say that it wasn't scarring me , i would be a huge liar. I just kept my head down without answering him.

He started to say something else right when the bell rang. I glanced up at him to find him staring at me. He shut his mouth , got his things , and left the room at an alarming speed. Well fine! I didn't need his attention , well i wanted it but i didn't need it.

Whatever.

I gathered my things and headed out the classroom. Mike came up to me and threw his arm around me.

"Heya Bellzy , what's up?"He acted as though we'd known each other for years and his actions made me want to slap him in the face. I moved out from under his arm and turned to face his suddenly dejected look.

"Sorry but i don't really like it when people touch me and please don't call me that."

Okay so i sounded like a bitchy freak but oh well. He looked at me in awe for a second and then snapped out of it.

"Sorry but your body seems like it's made for me to touch." He said with a attempt of a seductive smile. I snorted at his lame line and walked passed him to my locker.

Mike ran up to me and smirked. He leaned in so his lips were at my ear and said ,

"You know you want my scrumptious body." He leaned away and turned to walk away.

Wow , i thought he needs to take a reality cheek. I rolled my eyes and made my way to the parking lot. When i walked out of the doors I noticed much to my delight that it snowed. Growing up in Florida you don't get that much cold weather and i was looking forward to it here. I walked to my car and put my bag on the hood. The road was very slippery and i had to grab the mirror to not fall. I looked over to see Edward by his car , i assume and he was looking at me. I quickly looked away afraid i would start drooling. I took my i-pod out and put it on my favorite song to calm me , Claire de lune. Just as i was about to go home , i heard a very high pitched noise. I looked behind me to see that a kid's car or van was spinning out of control and headed right towards me.

I was frozen at first from the shock , it was almost at me , so i raised my hands atomically to freeze the scene so i wouldn't become a pile of crushed bones. But i was to late and the van was already here. I was suddenly hurtled to the ground but not at the direction i was expecting. I felt an arm around me and me head his the pavement hard , ow. I looked up and saw a pale arm shoot out in front of me to stop the van. It came to a sudden halt and didn't hit me or my mysterious savior.

I looked up dazed only to be met by the probing and anxious gaze of Edward Cullen.

* * *

**A/N:Sorry it took so long to update , been busy with school. Hope you like. Review :)**


	5. Feelings Forming

**_Read Please! Important!!!_**

**Hey guys :)**

**Im sorry I haven't updated in a while my computer has been broken and it still is so if I don't update soon you know why. Just to let everyone know, I'm changing this story a little. Not major, just names of Bella's sister's and family etc. Just so there's no confusion. Thank you for listening and reading. :)**

**This all belongs to S.M. I sadly own nothing :'(**

* * *

"Bella! Are you okay?"

This was the third time this god like creature had asked me this question and I still couldn't find one thing to say to him. Now normal people would say fine or no big deal but I have always been different. One of the main reasons I couldn't speak was because this Adonis's face was about three inches from mine. The second was the length of his body was pressed tightly against my body and his arms wrapped snugly around me, holding me up. I think I am dreaming because only in my dreams has he ever been this close to me. Since I am dreaming, I can do anything I want to. I smiled internally. I was about to pull my face up to reach his lips when I heard the screaming. It took me about 2 seconds to figure out I wasn't dreaming and this was very real. I felt the god shake me gently. I looked up to his angelic face and saw many things. Fear, anxiety, and confusion. The confusion could be that my heart was racing and i must have a look of pure lust on my face. I remembered he asked me a question. I looked away from his gorgeous face and took a deep, relaxing breath.

"I think I'm fine." I said shakily.

His face went into panic because my voice sounded like I was about to cry. He gently pulled me up and that caused him to pull me closer. I made this horribly embarrassing whimper. I was about to go crawl into the nearest hole when he carefully cupped my cheek to bring me head up. I noticed the throbbing pain in my head. I had been so caught up with him I hadn't noticed. He pulled his fingers threw my head until he found the forming bump. I winced because it hurt like a bitch. He quickly removed his hand.

"I'm so so very sorry." His voice sounding broken. I looked up and his face also looked very hurt. I automatically felt the need to comfort him.

"You saved my life, and your apologizing?"I said jokingly.

At that moment I remember how he had been no where near me. He had been across the lot. In that moment I knew Edward Cullen wasn't human. I also knew I wouldn't stop until I knew exactly what he was. I wouldn't call him out on it yet because I have no idea what he was. I would pretend I hit my head to hard to remember so he wouldn't know i was on to him. I would play this up a bit. He interrupted my thinking.

"Yes, because now you might have a concussion." He said gently.

"Well I would rather have a concussion rather than a crushed body any day. It was a good thing you were standing next to me, you were standing next to me weren't you? I think I hit my head to hard to remember." I laughed.

I didn't miss something that flashed across his face before he laughed gently.

"Yes, i was standing next to you."

For some reason it hurt me to know he could lie to me so easily.

I heard the people yelling my name and the police, fireman, and paramedics arrive but I could care less. It would take them a long time to get the cars out of the way, to get us out. I figured he would never be this close to me again, so I would make this last.

I felt a little bad but I think everyone would do what I'm about to do if they were in my situation.I pretended to slump in his arms from the pain and moan, hoping he would hold me closer.

It worked.

"Bella! What's wrong!" He shouted. I internally smirked.

"I feel really dizzy and can't really keep my head up." I said, trying to sound pathetic.

He quickly pulled me against his body and supported my weight. I really started to feel dizzy but not from the pain. My heart started to thump widely in my chest.

"It's okay you'll be fine." He cooed to me. His voice so smooth and reassuring.

I laid my head on his shoulder to make the last this time last, since they almost had us out. Edward rubbed my back and placed on my forehead. I froze and he stiffened. He loosened his grip on me. Crap! I didn't for him to do that.

"I'm sorry, I just-" He was cut off by the EMT's trying to stuff a stretcher in between the cars.

Edward lifted me onto the waiting stretcher. No way am I going on that thing.

"I'm fine, I don't need to go to the hospital!" I shrieked. I tried to jump off of it but there was no where to go, Edward was blocking my only escape.

"Yes, you do, you were just saying how much your head hurt." Edward said with a disapproving tone.

Crap maybe my plan wasn't so smart. Well, I wouldn't take it back in a heart beat. He kissed me! Well, not really but it still counts as something.

"Whatever." I pouted.

Edward laughed at my attempt. They pulled me out between cars and started towards to ambulance. Then I saw my dad's panicked face.

"Bella!"

He came rushing over to me, pushing through all the people crowding the way trying to see if there were any mangled bodies.

"Dad, I'm fine, calm down." I said when he made it over. He turned to the EMT who was currently checking me for damage.

"She seems okay. Might has a mild concussion. We should probably take her in just to make sure there's no internal damage." He said.

I groaned and shut my eyes. I hated hospitals. The atmosphere just gave me the chills. I was used to being healed by Jason, my white-lighter/best friend, and not having to go. I mean my head didn't hurt that bad. For a second I was thinking of just orbing over to him to asking him to heal me but I couldn't explain this to anyone except my father, who's voice pulled me out of my thinking.

"Would you stop checking out my daughter and do your job! You call yourself an EMT! I oughta-"

I opened my eyes to see a guilty EMT and my fuming father. I saw someone had there hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"Chief, let's just get her to the hospital first." Then he turned to the EMT and said,"We will discuses this later." He turned and walked into the driver's seat and the EMT who checked me out, went into the ambulance and loaded me in with the help of another EMT. I was looking around to look for Edward who I had not seen. I turned to see him smirking at me in the front of the vehicle through the window. I glared at him. Why did I have to be the one strapped to this thing! Childishly, I turned my head away from him. When we got to the hospital, after an awkward car ride because my dad wouldn't stop glaring at the guy who checked me out. Maybe it was a good thing he never lived with all three of us, he would have a heart attack everyday. I don't get offended because it happens a lot. By this time they had wheeled me into a room along with Tyler, who was cut up everywhere.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I couldn't stop and-"

"Stop." I interrupted him, "It wasn't your fault."

He was about to say something else but he got wheeled away for x-rays.

Just as he excited a gorgeous blond haired man stepped into the room with Edward right behind him.

"Hello Isabella, I'm Dr. Cullen, how are you feeling?"

Ahh so this must be Edward's dad, well duh his last name is cullen too. His hair was white blond with the same honey colored eyes.

"Bella please and I'm fine, don't need to be here." I said annoyed.

The doctor smiled and came over to look at the chart the nurse filled out before he came in.

"Well everything looks okay, I'm just going to take a look at that bump." He said and came over to gently glide his chilly finger over my head, i winced when he found it. Out of the conner of my eye I saw Edward flinch.

"I would suggest some Advil for the pain and just take it easy." Yes! No more school today at least a couple of good thing came out of this. I needed to orib home to see if i could find out what Edward really was.

I jumped off the bed and turned to .

"I will take some Advil , thank you, and goodbye." I smiled pleasantly at him and then turned to Edward. "Can I speak with you please?"

Edward stood straighter, and assessed my facial expression which was calm I hope. I walked out of the room with him behind me and turned to a secluded part of the hallway.

"So , thanks again for saving my life." I said and then dreading that lame line.

He laughed and gave me this heart-breaking smile.

"Your welcome, Bella." He warmly. I didn't want this conversation to end but I really needed to go home and do some research. What I was about to do was dangerous and risky but hell what's life without some risks. So I took a deep breath and closed the distance between our bodies and hugged him. I felt him stiffen and for a second i thought he might push me away but he didn't. He clasped his arms around me and I felt complete and I know it sounds corny but it's true. I wanted more than anything to just tilt my head up and kiss his rosy lips but I knew it would be to much. So, I crushed myself to him before letting go and walking away. I could feel his eyes on my retreating form before I turned the corner to walk out of the hospital.

I would find out what Edward Cullen is. Even if it's the last thing I do.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry! I am very sorry to all my fans but I am putting this story on hold. I have lost my inspiration to write this story and I am unsure if I will continue later but I am working on a new one shot and i think you guys will like it! Again I am very sorry and will tell you guys immediately if I will write another chapter.

Katie 3


End file.
